Legend of the Dragon
by TheRealStories
Summary: I walked outside, not realizing it was broad daylight, and spread my black and purple wings. As I swished my newly grown tail, I heard a small voice, one that came from a certain sorcerer. Oh f***. Ender!Lox Team Crafted. Coop account of KKKstories and TheRealDigiGal. Posted here only.
1. The Legend (KKK)

**Hey my Ks, welcome back to another chapter to Sing Me to Sleep! Today**-

_Uh... K... Wrong story there. This is the next chapter of We Are The Last_.

**No it isn't. It's for Sing Me to Sleep.**

_No. Why are you in my author's note?_

**Why are you in MY author's note?**

_Don't copy me_.

**Don't copy me.**

_Why you do dat?_

**Why you do dat?**

_TheRealDigiGal is the best._

**TheRealDigiGal is the- hey!**

**_*starts bickering loudly*_**

_Wait! I just remembered! This is our first collab story!_

* * *

The Legend of the Dragon was created many years ago. It stated that in 1997, on the first of April (April first) a boy would be born. A normal, regular boy… at least, for the first 10 years of his life… This poor, poor, boy was born just as the planet Neplong was destroyed, and a small purple shard was sent through space, looking for him. It was a ten year journey to Earth, where this precious boy lived.

Time Skip, Ten Years Later. (10 Years Old)

(? POV)

As I was walking down to my favorite crick (creek) and humming to myself, a small purple crystal splashed into the creek! As I ran up to see what it was, I felt the water start to seep through my clothes.

A strange tingly feeling snapped me out of my thoughts. 'What…?' I thought, confused. My hand moved itself and I picked up the crystal, and as I watched it gleam in the light, I thought of one thing. _The Legend of the Dragon! _I remembered reading about it in school, but the book never said the date of the human who would get the soul's birth, or their name! The Shard looked like the sketch from the books… I really hoped it wasn't.

Oh, but it was.

Time Skip, Five Years Later. (Fifteen Years Old)

The heat wave of the year. That's what they called it. Team Crafted and I were spread out inside, with the AC on full blast. Some of us were playing cards while the others were lying there,complaining.

As I was playing cards, I felt the familiar tingle feeling. 'Crap….' I thought. It had been 5 years since the dragon soul entered my body. It wasn't all that bad, except it made me have to stretch my wings every day.

I stood up from playing cards with Sky, Mitch, and Seto.

"Where you going?" Sky asked, looking up.

"I need to use the bathroom" I lied, hoping my twitching wasn't too noticeable.

"Ok…" Seto said, squinting at me. He was just too observant! I hoped he didn't follow me.

I walked to the bathroom, but turned and sneaked out side when I was out of there vison. I walked outside, not realizing it was broad daylight, and spread my black and purple wings. As I swished my newly grown tail, I heard a small voice, one that came from a certain sorcerer.

"Ty?"

Aw, f***...

* * *

**Oh yeah! That's right! This is our collab for potatoes!**

_Um... not quite..._

**Then what? Balloons?**

_For our cool collab stories_...

**Oh yeah, our giraffes!**

*_sighs* In case you didn't know, I'm TheRealDigiGal, and that's KKKstories._

**We decided to make a collab account for our teapots**!

_No. We were chatting, and then you said how you wanted to make a collab story, and I agreed, and here we are!_

**Yep! I mention cheese sticks a lot in there...**

_Yep. So... this is the prologue. KKKstories made it. I helped editing it. So on and so on._

**It was also my idea!**

_Yes. Yes it was. Good KKKstories. *tosses_ _cheese stick to her*_

**Yum! *devours it***

_Uh... I think that's it for the prologue._

**Especially since the AN is longer than the actual story.**

_Oh... wow... it is. We should finish up now._

**Yeah, I'm K, Peace Out!**

_I'm TheRealDigiGal, and I'll talk to you guys later! Bye!_

**AND TOGETHER WE ARE, THEREALSTORIES! *bursts out laughing and singing Handle Bars***

* * *

**_Little bonus moment. As of writing this, here are the stats for TheRealDigiGal and KKKstories' PMing file._**

**_Messages: 822_**

**_Pages: 17_**

**_KKKstories' refresh sends: 16_**

**_Faces sent: 44_**

**_Claiming on page: TheRealDigiGal - 11 KKKstories - 5_**


	2. Friend? (KKK)

**Hey...? Is this the right story?**  
_Yes._  
**Ok! Don't want yesterday to happen!**  
_Don't remind me._  
**Why? Because I destroyed you in Minecraft while the story was going?**  
_What? No...? When did we play Minecraft together?_  
**Shhhh...*Backs away into the dark***  
_Ok then...? Well, we are back!_

* * *

"Ty?"

"Please, don't leave me here," I cried out tears in my eyes. He closed his eyes and saw my memories, and how I was thrown out as a child, only 10.

* * *

Time Skip, Three Months Later

"Ty?," Seto called, knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I opened up the door.

He quickly walked in and closed the door.

"Put these on," He says, handing me two purple wristbands. I looked at him, only to find his excited face nodding, and put them on. I felt a rush of energy, and then felt very tired.

Seto spoke up. "The reason you are tired is because the dragon in your soul was a rare endereletro, which is a mix between an Ender Dragon, and an Electro Dragon. Electro Dragons are full of energy, and that energy was transferred to you," He said in hushed tones.

"What are they doing?" I asked, confusion showing in my eyes.

"Caging your dragon" He said with a small smile. His smile vanished and he became serious. "Now, These only last 3 months, so come get me when you need a recharge,"

"OKAY!," I said happily. I was free!

* * *

Time Skip, 3 Months Later.

I made my way to Seto's magic hut to get my bracelets charged, and heard Sky's voice. I knock anyway, thinking they were recording. Seto opened the door a crack and whispered, "I need you to leave."

"Why?," I whispered back, confused.

"Seto, who's there?," **(AN: Real you better get this (Inside joke people))** I heard Sky's voice say. We both paled.

"I need the bracelets!," I whisper fearfully.

"Give them and go to that tree!," He ordered, pointing to a tree. I handed him the bracelets and made my way over to tree.

I was on the branch for a good 10 minutes when I felt something teleport next to me. I looked, and oh and behold, The Bracelets! I teleport away (Enders can teleport.) to my room and slip them on.

* * *

Time Skip, 1 Year Later.

I continued to walk down the lane to Seto's house so he could refresh my bracelets every 3 months. Seto was losing energy every time and quickly became weak. We were all worried, but not the same way I was.

Then, the guys started getting mad, thinking he was up to something that would hurt people, and since Team Crafted gave him the supplies, he needed to go. Mitch was the first to plant the seed, and the plant grew and grew…

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Time Skip, 1 Year Later.

Seto's POV

I was called in to the conference room for a conference. **(Duh Seto)** As I walked in, I saw multiple pairs of sad eyes, and one other pair of confused eyes.

"Seto, it has been decided. We have voted to kick you out." Ty looks around, fearfully at the raised hands. His scared eyes lock into mine, and my soul crashes.

I can't believe I've been kicked out of Team Crafted, and left Ty to die.

* * *

_Why would we do that K?!_  
**I don't know! But I'm hungry! It's been two and a half years since I've taken a break from this chapter!**  
_The time skips don't effect our time..._  
**YES THEY DO! I'M 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 YEARS OLD!**  
_I don't think thats a number..._.  
**TOO BAD!**  
_Why do you have the caps on?_  
**CAUSE I CAN!**  
_Hey, want a cheese stick? Want a cheese stick, girl?_  
**That was scary... (Hey, little girl, you want some cccaaannndddyy?) BUT YES!**  
_Than go get it! *Throws it past the forth wall* NO!-_  
**THIS IS A BIG WALL *CRASH***  
Jason:What?  
Sky: Whats going on?  
Seto:I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! *Cries*  
**NOOO I MADE HIM CRYY!**  
_I think that's enough for today._  
Bodil:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**Everyone except for Real: BO-DIL-40!**  
_What? You're not in our story?_  
**Oh... yeah I may or may not have dropped the box of charterers in to the story...**  
_Crap…_  
**Anyway... *Runs to quiet area* REVIEWS!**  
**Blackclaw: Duh, duh duh duh duh!**  
**Radradah:Nope.**  
**Scdoodles YOUR HERE!**  
**Icecream:I'm eating your name right now! But, you got your wish!**  
**Destiny:So did you!**  
**These have been, reviews by KKKstories.**  
_Thank god you got through them..._  
**Hey!**  
_Well, you know who we are-_  
**THEREALSTORIES**  
_SO! (As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted) Goodwhatever, TTYL and Peace Out!_  
_**I can ride my bike with no handle bars, no handle bars...**_


	3. I'm Alone, Again (Real)

**I NEED A POPTART REAL!**

_Why?_

**I HAVE A CAT AND HAVE TAUGHT IT THE WAYS OF THE NYAN!**

_OMG yes._

**:D Do you love me?**

_Enough for a cheesestick, yes. *tosses K a cheesestick*_

***it's gone in seconds***

_Wow. Anyways, the story!_

* * *

Ty's pov

"I'm alone... I'm alone... I'm alone... They will know... They will hate me... Why? Why did they do that? They think I'm upset because he was my friend... But it's more than that, he was my savior... Why did they make me alone? They drove me to my death... My bracelet will be running out tomorrow... No! Calm down! Otherwise the dragon will take you... Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Oh well... Only friend I have now," I muttered as I rocked back and forth in my room.

I had backed up in to a corner and was having a mental break down. My own best friends, tried to kill me! I couldn't believe it... I won't believe it... It was a dream... Yeah! Seto is down the lane, making potions in his little shack... Yeah... I will be fine..

"Um... Ty? You okay?," I heard Jerome ask through the door. I stop rocking, biting my lip. Quickly I open my window, jumping out and flying away.

Now that I think about it, I haven't gone flying in a long time. Was it the first time I got my wings I flew? I think so...

* * *

Sky's pov

I was walking by Ty's room when I heard him muttering. "-alm down! Otherwise the dragon will take you... Great. Now I'm talking to myself," was all I heard before I ran downstairs.

Jason was talking with the fish, and I ask to talk to him which makes Husky leave. "You have no idea what I just heard from Ty's room."

"Were you eavesdropping?," he asks.

"No... Yes... Maybe?"

"Remind me to move my room away from yours," he says. "What'd you hear?"

"He said something about the dragon taking him if he didn't calm down. Something is going on," I say, and suddenly the door bursts open. Jerome, looking panicked, was standing there.

"Guys. We need to look for Ty. His bed is messed up and his window is open and I can't find him anywhere," he says.

"Okay. You and Ian go search the woods. Have Mitch and Husky head over to the town, see if they can find him there. Sky and I will look around the area," Jason says. Jerome nods and rushes off. Then, after he makes sure he was gone, Jason turns to me. "Come with me."

He takes me to Seto's old room, and at first I was hesitant to go in, but Jason rolls his eyes and pushes me in. He then heads over to Seto's bookcase and pulls out an old, worn down book.

"Why are we in here, and why do you have a book that looks like it could eat us?," I ask.

"This book has something we might need to know in it. Before we... uh... kicked Seto, he was showing me some stories about galaxies and planets and stars, 'cause I wanted to go to space one day ya know? We came across something about a dragon spirit in a crystal, but I can't quite remember exactly," he says, flipping through the pages once he's put it down on the table. "Might not even be related at all to what's going on but- here it is. The crystal is talked about more in the... Legend of the Dragon?"

He turns to the page shown and starts reading. "Years ago, very far away, the planet Neplong exploded. All forms of life were lost, except for one, a tiny shard, that contained the secrts of the dragons. 10 years later, the shard lands on earth, supposedly looking for someone. This human will consume the dragon spirt, and with the help of magic and a friend, years later, he will contain it. The day the dragon breaks free-"

He suddenly stops. "That's it. I think a page is missing," he says, and I see him looking at the remains of a torn page by the bind.

"He said something about the dragon... taking him...," I say. "D-Do you think..."

"Maybe. But we've gotta search for him. C'mon," Jason says, walking out. I take one last look at the book and walk out, not even noticing the faint shine coming from behind the bookcase.

* * *

?'s pov

I was walking toward where I live when I saw something waving in a bush. It seemed to be the corner of a piece of paper. When I part the branches I see that it was a piece of paper, and pick it up.

It had a bunch of words on it, and as I start reading I gasp. "Not good. Definantly not good," I say, then rush the rest of the way home. I had some work to do.

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK THE UNKNOWN PERSON WAS? IT WAS-"**

_Shaddup._

**But I wanna say it!**

_You can't say it K. The readers can't know. *pats head*_

***purrs***

_*stops patting* And I tried to deny doing the AN until the day after the chappy was done, but K denied..._

***whines* You stopped petting me. And hey. It's not like we haven't spent all night talking before. We have been up until 3+ AM where I am.**

_We really need a good night's sleep._

**I never get tired!**

_Is that healthy?_

**I dunno. I need sleeping pills. Keep petting me? *puppy dog eyes***

_Fine. *starts furiously scratching K's head*_

***purrs and starts shaking leg***

_Who's a good K? Who's a good K?_

**I am, I am!**

_Yes you are! Oh yes you are! *remembers where we are* It's strange how we act like this only during AN's huh?_

**What? If you rub my head IRL I will love you forever. Sometimes I think I am part dog and cat... I can also purr IRL.**

_Eh. I probably would now that I think about it. Not the weirdest thing my rl friends have had me do. And that is both weird and cool._

**Right? But only sometimes. I can also eat and drink with my tongue, like dogs. I s*** you not.**

_And there's the cursing. Knew it was gonna happen sometime this chapter._

**I STARRED IT OUT, DID I NOT? ITS RATED T FOR A REASON!**

_True._

**Yeah. Pet me?**

_Okay. *rubs her head* Anyways, hope you like this chapter! I'm TheRealDigiGal, and she's KKKstories._

**And this is another chapter of LOTD... Purrrrr**

_And we are TheRealStories. Ttyl, and Peace Out!_

**And Goowhatever!**

_Right. And Goodwhatever. Bye!_

_**And now the reviews!**_

_**MrOhyeah388: Thanks, and here ya go!**_

_**ItsMyIceCream428: No no no. Don't cry. Here. Have tissues and cookies. Cookies makes everything better, right?**_

_**ShinigOpal: We can't say. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for waiting!**_

_**KKKstories: We did- wait.**_

_**I can't believe we forgot!**_

**_I can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars..._**


	4. Space Journal (KKK)

**Hi guys! K here, and I am alone because Reals sister got her sick.**  
_No, I'm fine! *Runs to the bathroom clutching stomach*_  
**Yeah, that kind of sick...**

I was hiding in the trees while a thunderstorm raged around me. I was sorry for making them look for me in this weather, but if they came to me then they would find out my secret... And then be alone. I decided to write a note to leave on the table inside.

"_Dear Adam, Jerome, Jason, Mitch, Quentin,_

_I am being selfish. I should stay and tell you, but I am afraid of rejection. Please don't look for me, as I may only kill you..._  
_Like my last friends._  
_It's ok, hate me, for being a murderer, keeping secrets from you, and for being the reason you kicked Seto. If anyone is reading this, hand this to Jason. It is his language. Śùñßpłçčńźż æäglœøšn qwñbxdfjōfå Šhęñÿpćźx... Qīįjgćmtāctī. _**(Hahaha have fun people!)**_ Well, Jason, go. I hope that you also Hfßpñmrēæœ. I am so sorry. You may read out loud again. Well... I wish you all good luck in life and peace forever... Šhvtkłçt. Good luck in the language of the... Um... The other part of me. This note is enchanted. If you dare read parts that I don't want you to, you may lose your voice for a day. Or a week._

_Ty_"

I felt the tears slip down as I flew away, after placing the note. I needed to find a place before he takes over... I start to collapse in air as he tries to take me. I fight back... But he is strong from being held back for so long. I barely remain awake. That was close.

Jason's POV  
I walked inside just to see a note. Jerome was reading the note aloud. When I walked over, I saw his face become confused. "It says hand it to you..." He said confused. I took it and muttered "Great" under my breath. I took it, and saw my language. 'How did Ty know?' I thought as I read. My eyes widened as I read the secret note. 'Crap...' I looked around at the confused eyes and simply said, "I need to go," And ran out. "Don't follow me!" I added. They stopped behind me as I ran to the forest. I got to my favorite clearing, and saw Ty sitting there. "Hey! I got your note! But how did you know?" I ask as I get close to him. His legs were over the small cliff, except he showed no fear. "I know things," He responded quietly. "That's not much of an answer..." I replied. He turned around and his eyes flip purple. "I DON'T CARE!" The shouts. Something flicks out behind his back and his eyes widened before the things popped away. "Ty, what were those?" I ask quietly, not wanting to set him off again. "What do you mean?" He replied with a nervous laugh. "Turn around," I ordered. He turned and took his shirt off. I gasped. On his back was a crystal with dragons on it. "It's a good tattoo, right?" He said fake laughing. "Come with me." I said while dragging him to our house.

Adam/Sky's POV  
Jason had bolted off, and told us to stay here. As we were waiting for him, we heard the door open and Jason was dragging Ty to his room. Jason looked angry. Not much could do that. After Jason pulled up Ty to his room, we heard shouting and yelling then we heard a gasp and a crack and all went quiet. "What just happened?" The fish asked, wide eyed. "I don't know, fish." I replied as he rolled his eyes to the insult. We were sitting in silence when we heard a scream and the breaking of glass. "Jason!" We screamed as we ran up the stairs.

? POV  
I am so sorry... So, so sorry.

**End.**  
**Cause we can. **  
**I like cliffhangers.**  
**Anyway-**  
_I'm still here!_  
**Go back to your nap.**  
_Ok... *Yawn*_  
**... Good, she's asleep. Sorry for shortness in the ANs, but I am alone... And I am bored... So I may go play MineCraft with Orchid! Bye!**

**OH! Don't forget to read Space Journal, it is Jasons back story.**  
_**Any dope with half a brain, could see the human mind has gone insane...**_


	5. Procrastination and Doctor Who

_So... K and I are master procrastinators. This is what we managed to put together in a few hours. Enjoy!_

**-**

"It has to be here... where is it... it was here just- Oh. The Great Book. Here it is," the librarian says, pulling out a giant book from a bookcase and handing it to me. "That the one you're looking for?"

"Yeah. Thanks," I say. I buy it and leave the book store, walking home and reading it at the same time. "I hope it's in here. Legend of the Dragon... Legend of the Dragon... C'mon..."

I get home and put the book on a table, continuing to flip through the pages. 'Where is it?...," I wonder. "There it is! Okay. Legend of the Dragon." I skim through the words, but become worried. "No no no. It has to-do no. Where is it? C'mon."

After a few minutes of looking through I still couldn't find what I was looking for in the legend. "Of course. The one most important thing wouldn't be here... guess I'll just have to go and test," I say, leaving the book open and turning away. But right before I leave something on the page catches my eye.

'Rêhkśÿv tłâmńçw, łânà łànâ øïxæźżlç.'

There were a bunch of words, but they were all in another language. "Is that Rune?," I ask myself. Then I remember. 'I have a friend who speaks Rune! I can ask them!'

Quickly, I pick up the book and rush out of my home, setting off toward the mountains to where they live.

I walked into there cave home. It was unlike them to leave the door open. I saw them sitting in a chair looking outside of her small window. "I knew you were coming." They said. I smiled. As she turned her head to me, her brown hair fell into her blue eyes.

_Tia._

**-**

_I'm alone right now because K is busy, so... Yeah. This also won't be updated for a bit. A ton of vacationing is coming up for us. No joke._

_Anyways, the last two chapters' reviews!_

_hexx: Thanks!_

_ItsMyIceCream428: No problem! And yes. Yes it was._

_orchidlove123: Thanks, we answered that already to You, and thanks again! I'm feeling way better than before. Thanks for saying the chapter was great, and here you go!_

_ShiningOpal: Sorry it was confusing. And yes. We are sure that they aren't David Tennant._

**DOCTOR WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO**

_And theres K. Couldn't be left out._

**Grrrrrrr.**

_Oh hush._

***Rolls eyes***

_Well, TTYL, GoodWhatever, and Peace Out!_


End file.
